Getting to High School
by Uchiha Sesshoumaru
Summary: Interesting high school live including…Vampires, romance, hurt, comfort. Crossover story Full summary inside.
1. The first day

"Uchiha Sesshoumaru": This is my first story. I don't think it's good but please do review after reading.

Please give me some comment after reading it. (If you read it, that is…)

PS: If you don't want to waste time reading this chapter, you can skip to chapter 2. But I suggest you read this chapter first...Thanks...

Summary: Interesting high school live including…Vampires, romance, hurt, comfort. Uchiha Sasuke, who is as cool as always, and Minato Arisato, our Play-boy are both included in the story itself! Will they be good friends? Or will they be fighting over a girl? (Again…Vampires will be appearing in this story..")

O.C: Haru, Ken

* * *

"Uh…Where's that school? Help me, Kilua oniisan." asked a girl who is holding a town map on her hand, confused.

"Who cares? As long as onii-san is with us, we won't get lose. Right? Onii-san." said Kilua while looking at his brother, Kurapica.

"Yup! So, you no need to be worry, Haru-chan." said Kurapica with a smile. _Haru sweat dropped_

**After walking for about ten minutes, they stopped in front of a huge school.**

"W-Wow….I-It's big…" said Haru while staring at the huge school.

"Cheh…" said Kilua with his "not amazed" voice.

"Welcome to Himeru high, guys." Kurapica said with a smile….Again.

**Kilua suddenly went in front of them and started walking into the huge school.**

"Onii-san?" said Haru with a confused looking on her face.

"Hmph….I don't want someone else to saw us together (even though we are twins). And, don't call me 'onii-san' at school. No one knows what will happen if someone saw a cool looking guy like me hanging out with a girl like _**you**_." said Kilua with a "selfish" look and went into the school.

"Why you little…."groaned Haru.

_Kurapica sweat dropped._

"H-Ha…Haru? We must also go into our class as well. Your class will be in that block." said Kurapica while pointing at the block that Kilua went in.

"Ok! See you later, onii-san!" said Haru while smiling happily at his brother.

**They both went to where they wanted to go...**

Haru went into the block and saw a bunch of girls surrounding a guy. _'Who could that be?' Haru think in her mind. _She then went to look who it was. _'W-What?! O-Onii-san?!' _

_It was her brother, Kilua._

"Please lead the way, girls" said Kilua with his 'cool' voice.

"It's our pleasure!! Kilua-sama!!" said all the girls while blushing very hard.

The girls then bought Kilua to the class.

"W-Wow….It's only the first day and he already becomes so popular already…" sighed Haru. _'Oh man…I don't even know where the class is…'Haru though and looked worried._

"Are you having trouble finding your class, miss?"

Haru turned her head to look who is talking with her. It was a certain blue-haired boy.

"You are new here, right? I am Ken Shimeru, nice to meet you." said the boy.

"N-Nice to meet you. I am Haru." Haru said with a shaky voice because she was very shy to talk to someone she don't know.

"Let's me bring you to your class, Miss Haru." said Ken while giving Haru a smile. _Lending a hand to Haru_

"Thank you very much" smiled Haru. _Putting her hand on Ken's_

**Ken then showed Haru where her class is. **After walking pass a few corridors, they stopped in front of a class.

* * *

"So, this is my class?" asked Haru while looking at the classroom door.

"Yup, this is class 1-A, the best class in junior one." explained Ken while looking at Haru.

"I better go in now, thanks Ken. For your help, that is." Haru said happily.

"It's my pleasure to help you, Miss Haru." said Ken while giving Haru a bow.

Ken then left….

'W-Wow, what a nice guy he is' _Haru think. _"Here it goes…." Haru said while preparing to open the class door. _Opening the classroom door_

When she was in the classroom, what she saw were only a few students. She also saw the girls that surrounded Kilua just now. _'Don't tell me…He is in this class as well?!' _

She went near the girls to have a closer look. It really WAS her brother, Kilua.

Haru ignored him and went to find a sit. She sited beside a handsome looking boy who is reading his book.

"N-Nice to meet you." Said Haru while blushes a little.

The boy turned his head and looks at her for a second and then turned his head to read continue his book again.

'_So cool…But so unfriendly…I wander what is his name…'Haru said in her mind._

Suddenly, the bunch of girls saw the handsome guy looked at Haru, they were VERY angry. So, they quickly went to where the boy was by letting Kilua alone at his seat.

"Sasuke-sama!!" the girls shouted. He ignored them, but they keep talking to him. Haru quickly went to where Kilua is so that she could get away from the crowed seat.

"Ha! Been left alone here, huh?" said Haru with an evil look on her face.

"It's none of your bussin- Wait! You are in this class too?! Oh man…How unlucky am I?" complained Kilua.

"It's not what I want anyway…" answer Haru.

"Haru?" said Kilua while looking at her."

"Hm?" said Haru, smiling. (She always smiles when someone said her name)

"…..Go away, I already told you that I don't want anyone to see me and you together." Said Kilua closing his eyes, try to ignore Haru.

Haru was speechless and sweat dropped. She has no choice but to go back to her seat.

The girls all went away when Haru went to talk to Kilua. (Because Sasuke didn't talk to them)

'_At least the girls were gone…' sighed Haru sitting down_

'_So….he is Sasuke, huh? What a nice name…I think I'll not regret to come in this school' Haru think while smiling to herself._

_Sasuke looked at her once more…No one noticed._

* * *

T-This is the first chapter…If it's boring, please tell me. I really need to improve on my story writing. So, please review!!

P.S. Hope you all can support me till the last chapter of this story!!


	2. The misunderstanding

"Uchiha Sesshoumaru": This is the second chapter. Hope you guys enjoy it.

* * *

After five minutes, the teacher came in taking a pile of books with her…

"Good morning teacher" greeted all the students.

"Good morning, guys." smiled the teacher sweetly while putting the pile of books on the table.

"Class, today, our class have two new transfer students. You two please stand up and say something about yourselves." said the teacher while smiling.

"O-Ok" Haru said while standing up nervously.

"Hmph…" said Kilua standing up.

**Everyone turn their heads to both Kilua and Haru, excepted for Sasuke. He just pretended to ignore but actually he is listening what they are saying.**

"I-I am Haru Katsuto…I like sports very much and…erm…."said Haru nervously while looking at the ceiling.

"Wow, you are Kurapica younger sister? What about you?" said the teacher, amazed. (Don't ask me why, maybe her brother is very popular)

"Kilua." answered Kilua.

"Erm….Full name is…?" asked the teacher curiously.

"You don't need to know that." said Kilua while looking away.

"_O-Onii-san…." Haru sweat dropped._

"Ok…Class, I hope you guys can be friends with the-"

**Suddenly, the class door opened and interrupted the teacher.**

"I am sorry to be late." said a boy with blue hair and blue eyes.

"Ahh!! Minato-sama!!" shouted the girls till their eyes filled with loves.

"It's ok. Now go back to your sit. You will be sited beside Haru, the new student." said the teacher to Minato.

"Got it." answered Minato. went to his seat

"Ahem as I was saying….I hope you guys can be friends with them." continued the teacher.

"Yes!" answered the students.

"You two may sit down" the teacher smiled and said.

**Both Haru and Kilua sat down quietly…**

"_Haru huh? Hmph…" Sasuke though in his mind while smiling to himself._

"Class, I have a good new for you all. Starting tomorrow, there will be a test." the teacher said happily.

"Oh man…" complained the students.

"Ahem I haven't finished my words yet. AFTER the exam, our yearly sports week will begin."

"Yeah! That's what I am talking about!" cried out a student.

**The students started talking about the sports week.**

"Silent, class! I am still standing here. You guys can talk about it later." ordered the teacher.

**The teacher started teaching….**

"_Wow! A sports week? How cool is that?" smiled Haru by herself._

_**ring…ring**_

"Ok, class. It's recess time. I hope you guys can prepare for tomorrow's test." said the teacher. walked out of the class

"Yeah! Recess" shouted some boys and ran out of the classroom.

"Uh…How can pass tomorrow's test? It's my first time here and now test is coming so soon." complained Haru putting her head on the table

**Suddenly, the bunch of girls went to surround Sasuke and Kilua again... And Minato as well.**

"Hmph…Looks like the new guy became as popular as we are." Sasuke said looking at Kilua who is going out of class with the bunch of girls happily.

"Yeah…" said Minato.

"_He is very popular…And this two guys as well" thinked Haru while looking at both Sasuke and Minato._

**Sasuke and Minato then slightly looked at Haru for a second.**

"You there. Don't you have something to ask us? Since you are new here." asked Sasuke without looking at Haru, trying to make her fall for his charm.

"Hm…I guess I have some question to ask…" said Haru while sitting up properly.

**_Sasuke and Minato both looked at her to wait for her question._ **

**The girls surrounding Minato and Sasuke were very jealous and mad.**

"Who is the guy named Ken Shimeru? He is so kind to me and showed me where this class is…" ask Haru curiously while putting one of her finger on her cheek (that makes her looks cute)

**Sasuke and Minato slightly blushed. When they are going to answer her question, they were interrupted by many laughing voice.**

"Hahahah!! "laughed the girls.

"W-What so funny?" asked Haru, embarrassed.

"He is only doing his job because the fact that you are a new students. The teachers called him to do that (since he is a prefect). You don't think he likes a girl like **you**, huh?** B-A-R-U**?!" said the girls like they were trying to bully her.

**Haru quickly stands up…**

"The names Haru. And I didn't say I think he likes me." said Haru.

**Haru slowly walked out of the class by herself…Wondering what could happen to her if she keeps studying at this school.**

"Why do you guys wanted to bully the new kid?" asked Sasuke.

"Yeah…It's rude to do that, you know?" said Minato while looking at the bunch of girls.

"It's SHE who started it…" said the girls with their innocent look.

"Uh…." said the two boys while thinking _"Girls..."_

* * *

**At where Haru is…**

Haru was walking in an empty hall way…

"Hm…I wonder where the canteen is-"

_bang_

She suddenly bumped into someone else…

"I-I am sorry" said Haru rubbing her head in pain.

"Why you little…" said a voice that sounded like a boy.

**Haru looked up and saw an angry look on the boy's face…**

"How dare you walked through my hall way?! Anyone who walks this hall way will pay!! Didn't you see that no one else dare to walk this hall way?!" the angry boy pulled Haru uniform's collars up and asked angrily.

"I-I am very sorry. I am new here. T-That's why I don't know about this…" said Haru in pain and scared.

"Hmph…I won't forgive you for this…Don't be scare, it won't hurt _**a bit**_." said the angry boy while putting his hand on Haru's cheeks.

"N-No…P-Please..." said Haru with a shaky voice trying to avoid.

**Suddenly, the students at the other hall way heard a loud scream…**

"AAHHHHHH!!"

* * *

"Uchiha Sesshoumaru": This is the second chapter….If you want to see what happened to Haru, better review!!


	3. Haru! Are you okay?

"Uchiha Sesshoumaru": Yay! The third chapter! (Although I don't have so many reviews, I am still happy to continue writing).

Hope you enjoy the following chapter!!

* * *

**Everyone looked at the hall way where Haru went into…**

The scream was so loud that everyone who was inside the class opened the class door and looked out.

"Hahahah….Looks like the **_NEW_** girl went through 'that' hall way!" laughed one girl.

"W-What did you said?!" Sasuke was shocked. (I know. I know…Sasuke won't be shocked but he WILL...In this story...)

"No way…" Minato said and ran into the hall way.

"Minato-sama! It's too dangerous to go in there!!" shouted all the girls.

Minato didn't listen to the girls' advice (although he already knew it was dangerous). He ran into the hall way as fast as he could.

"Aargh!" said Sasuke and followed Minato.

"So…The new girl went in huh?" said a voice that the girls know its' familiar.

They all turned their heads and saw a sliver white hair guy standing beside them.

"Ken-sama!" said the girls while blushing.

Ken smiled at them. Some of the girls fainted to see his smile.

"_Haru went into "that" hall way, Minato and Sasuke went to find her huh? This is going to be interesting." Ken though in his mind while smiling to himself._

* * *

**At "the" hall way…**

"Haru! Haru, where are you?! huff huff" shouted Minato as he was running in "that" hall way.

"No need to be so worried…" said Sasuke while walking slowly behind Minato as he doesn't even care about Haru at all.

"No need to be worried?!"

Minato turned around and said to Sasuke…

"This hall way belongs to Neji-" before Minato can continue, they heard the scream again…

**Sasuke and Minato were both shocked by the scream.**

"T-That's Haru's voice!" shocked Minato. "Let's go there!" he continued.

So, the both of them went to where the scream was…

* * *

When they reached there, they only saw Haru by herself, kneeling down on the floor.

"Haru!" shouted Minato. running towards Haru

Haru didn't answer him, she only kneels down and her eyes opened wide… like this O.O (maybe…)

Minato went closer to her as she was fainting…Before she faint, she said with a weak voice: "O-Oniisan…Help me…." Then, she fainted.

"Onii-san? Does she mean Kurapika-senpai?" asked Minato while looking at Sasuke. holding Haru who was fainted

"Hn…It's not the time to ask something like that right now. Look at her." said Sasuke while looked at Haru.

Minato lowered down his hand so that he can look at Haru more closely.

Haru was bleeding from her mouth. And her cloths have some hand mark on it.

"W-What the…Neji used his "Eight Trigrams Empty Palm" on her…" said Minato, shocked.

"Yeah….I can't believe it either…She IS new here anyway…"said Sasuke.

"We better get her to the nurse-clinic." said Minato, worried.

"Ok…" said Sasuke.

Minato then carried Haru on his back and Sasuke only followed behind Minato.

* * *

While they were walking towards where the nurse-clinic is, Haru suddenly woke up. But not fully awake. She though the one who is carrying her was her brother, Kilua.

"Look, she's awake." said Sasuke who is walking behind Minato.

"Eh? Haru, are you awake?" asked Minato because he can't see the back.

"Y-Yes I am. T-Thanks for carrying me cough cough…" Haru coughed when she is talking.

"_Don't call him onii-san…Don't call him onii-san…" Haru keep repeating these words in her mind. _

"Hang in there, we are going to the nurse-clinic now." said Minato to Haru.

Haru then rubbed her head on Minato's back softly. Then, she felt asleep.

Minato blushed when Haru did that.

"Uh…" said Sasuke while looking away.

* * *

After almost about five minutes, they all reached the nurse-clinic.

"phew we are finally here…" said Minato putting Haru down and carried her left arm because he was tired.

This time, Sasuke helped him to carry Haru by carrying her right arm.

So, the both of them carried her into the nurse-clinic.

"So, what wrong?" asked a nurse that is sitting on a chair.

"Eto…This girl went into "that" hall way, miss." said Minato while putting Haru on one of the bed.

"W-What?! O-Ok, I'll check on her. Both of you go back to class first, the recess is almost over. I'll call you guys after I checked her." said the nurse while walking towards Haru.

"Thank you very much, miss." said the both of them.

Then, they both went outside the room and went to their classroom.

"Looks like this girl really went into the "Death" hall way." said the nurse while unbuttoning Haru's clothes. (not doing anything **BAD**)

"Miss Sakura, sorry to trouble you again." said a boy who suddenly came into the nurse-clinic.

"Oh, it's you. It's nothing. I can take care of her." said the nurse, smiling to the boy.

"Thanks you very much for keeping my secrets for me." the boy said to the nurse.

"It's my pleasure." answered the nurse, blushed a little."

* * *

On Sasuke and Minato way to class….

"What Neji thinking anyway?" sighed Minato to himself.

"Who knows? Maybe he is bored or something…." said Sasuke, trying to be cool.

"Bored? Hmph…Haru is the 20th students who got bullyed from this week." said Minato as they reached the class front door.

There were no students in the hall way because the recess is over.

"Whatever… We better get into the class or else we'll be scolded…" said Sasuke looked not care, but he is actually very worried.

Then, the both of them went into the classroom together.

* * *

Who is this boy who is talking to the nurse anyway? What will happen to Haru in the future? Find out in the next chapter of "Getting to High School"!!

"Uchiha Sesshoumaru": I hope you guys like this chapter. Oh and, thanks for the reviews, Tomoyo-senpai and Hatori1313. Thanks a lot!

* * *

Sasuke: You know? I am not the type of person that will be shocked.

Uchiha S.: Uh….Just gets use to it…

Sasuke: ….Bakka.

Uchiha S.: How dare you call me bakka?! Oh well…You are safe for now only because you ARE my favorite character.

Hope you enjoy this chapter! Please review!


	4. What did she do?

This is the fourth chapter!! Hope you guys like it… Although I didn't really get much review….Please does go and watch my other story "Don't leave me, Mikan".

* * *

-School clinic-

Haru was awake …But she is still lying on the bed because of her bruise.

**-Haru's POV-**

As I was trying to get up to look around where am I, I heard someone talking to me.

"Oh, I see that you are awake now." said a teenage girl with white clothes and skirt.

I turned my head to see that girl and immediately I know that she was a nurse. I was about to speak but I found out that my voice just wouldn't come out.

"Don't bother to speak or getting up. I gave you a medicine when you are sleeping to heal your bruise. So, you won't be able to get up nor talk during the mean time." the nurse said with a smirk on her face…An evil one.

I was shocked when I heard her words. I started struggling and trying to let my voice out. I failed every time I do. While I am going to give up, I saw the nurse was putting something in an injection.

"Here, here. Have a rest now. I am going to get your friends here afterwards. You don't want them to see you struggle like this and worried about you, do you?" said the nurse while injecting the medicine inside my body.

I can't defend her by that time. My body can't move and I can't talk either. I was in total shock until I suddenly felt like I haven't sleep for almost two days. I closed my eyes slowly.

Before I slept, I heard the nurse said "Sleep well now, Haru."

**-End of POV-**

The nurse went to get Minato and Sasuke in their classroom.

After walking through a few corridors, she came in front of their class. She went into the class.

"Oh, Miss Saskura. What's the matter?" asked the teacher inside the class.

"Oh, I came here to look for two students." said the nurse while smiling at the teacher.

"Ok, but try to make it quick. I am teaching here." Said the teacher as he let the nurse came into the class.

"Uchiha, Arisato. You friend is awake now." said the nurse loud enough for the whole class to hear.

Minato and Sasuke then stand up and went to the outside of the class with the nurse. Kilua looked at her sister's seat which no one sited there. He was worried about her sister, but his face still looks emotionless.

Everyone (almost all girls) starting to whisper "What?! Who will be Sasuke-sama and Minato-sama's friend?!"

* * *

**At the hall way...**

"How's she, Hinobi?" asked Sasuke coolly.

"Hm...You'll check on her yourself later. But she is fine, don't worry." answered the nurse with a smirk, she though no one saw it but Sasuke saw it.

"Hn." Sasuke said.

Minato is still looked worried.

_"...Why does he want me to do this?" Sakura though._

_-__**Flashback**__-_

"Looks like this girl really went into the "Death" hall way." said the nurse while unbuttoning Haru's clothes.

"Miss Sakura, sorry to trouble you again." said a boy who suddenly came into the nurse-clinic.

"Oh, it's you. It's nothing. I can take care of her." said the nurse, smiling to the boy.

"Thanks you very much for keeping my secrets for Me." the boy said to the nurse.

"It's my pleasure." answered the nurse, blushed a little.

"Can you do me a favor?" asked the boy while walking towards Haru.

"Yes? Neji?" asked Sakura, turned her head to see Neji.

Neji then walked nearer and neared to Haru then he touched Haru's cheek with one of his hand gently.

"Please don't erase her memories about me like you had done to the others."

"But why? If I don't do it, she'll tell everyone about you."

"Just please don't do it. I have some business that I haven't finished with her." said Neji, gave a smirk to the unconscious Haru. (Still touching her cheek)

"If you say so." sighed the nurse, disappointed.

Neji then saw the disappointed nurse with the corner of his eyes.

"Ok then. I allow you to give her the medicine that can heal her but makes her unable to move." sighed Neji as he stopped touching Haru's cheek while looking at Sakura with an if-you-really-want-to-do-it look on his face.

"Thanks." said the nurse, smiling happily.

"Remember, **don't** erase her memories." said Neji as he is walking out of the room without bothering to look at the nurse.

**-Flashback ends-**

"_This is the first time that he told me not to erase someone's memories about him." though the nurse. _

* * *

They were now in front of the nurse-clinic.

"Haru?! You okay?!" shouted Minato as he rushed into the room.

"She is still unconscious. There's no point shouting at her." said the nurse while walking towards her seat in the office.

Sasuke then glared at Sakura as he knew that she done something bad to Haru.

The nurse knew that Sasuke was glaring at her.

"Wha-?" as the nurse could finish her question. Minato interrupted.

"Uchiha, quiet standing there and come help me to check whenever Haru is okay." said the blue-haired boy, looking worried.

"Yeah. Yeah." said the raven-haired boy as he is walking towards the unconscious girl.

"First, I think we got to check her bruise." said Minato as he is trying to unbuttons Haru's clothes; he blushed slightly as he is doing that.

"Hmph…When do you learn how to check on people?" asked Sasuke with a little anger in it.

Minato didn't answer him because he was concentrating on checking Haru's bruise.

"…Hinobi healed her wounds correctly. I guess she will be alright. But…"Minato stopped for a while.

"But?" asked Sasuke, curious why he stopped.

"But, something's not right with Haru." Minato continued while looking at the unconscious Haru, worried.

"What do you mean that something's not right?" asked Sasuke again.

As Minato was going to answer his question, they both interrupted by the nurse who is now standing behind them.

"So? She's alright as I said, right?" said the nurse trying to cover her nervousness.

"…" both Minato and Sasuke were speechless while looked at the nurse with a curious look on their face.

"What did you done to Haru?" said Sasuke, finally spilt his words out.

"What did I done? I healed her, of course." said Sakura calmly.

"You know what I mea-" as Sasuke was trying to continue, Minato stopped him.

"Arisato?" asked Sasuke, looking at Minato who is pushing him out of the room.

"Hinobi, please take care of Haru. We got to go back to class now or else we will be scolded." said Minato ask he is pushing Sasuke out of the room.

"…" Sakura was speechless while looking at the just-closed door.

Outside the nurse-office…

"I think…Hinobi injected something into Haru's body." said Minato while putting one of his fingers on one of his cheek.

"Hn." answered Sasuke.

"Hey, aren't you worry about Haru?" asked Minato, not bothering to look at Sasuke.

"Why should I?"

"…"

They walked back to their classroom without talking a word.

* * *

Phew finished! Hope you guys enjoyed it.

Oh and, please don't forget to review!!


	5. Kilua's indentity

Yo. Sorry for the late update, guys. Hope you can forgive me... Here, the fifth chapter!! Enjoy!!

Hatori1313

illutia mist

Tomoyo senpai

Bloodread

Thanks, guys. For the review!! Hope you guys like this chapter!

* * *

_Previous chapter…_

Outsthe nurse-office…

"I think…Hinobi injected something into Haru's body." said Minato while putting one of his fingers on one of his cheek.

"Hn." answered Sasuke.

"Hey, aren't you worry about Haru?" asked Minato, not bothering to look at Sasuke.

"Why should I?"

"…"

They walked back to their classroom without talking a word.

* * *

**The fifth chapter**

When Sasuke and Minato went in to the class. They don't see any teacher in there. But they knew why. Because the teacher in charge of the period didn't come, so the monitor is in charge of the class. (By the way, Ken in also the class monitor…)

They both didn't say anything and went back to their seats.

When they sited down, the girls started making noise.

"I wonder who is the "friend" Sakura Hinobi was talking about."said one of the girl.

"Yeah, I hope the "friend" is not a girl."

"Yeah"answred all the girls.

All the guys sweat dropped.

"Hey girls, keep it down." Said Ken, the monitor, while smiling.

"Yes! Ken-sama!!" said all the girls smiling back happily.

"Shimeru, don't be so soft on them." Said a voice.

Ken turned his head to the student who talked.

"Hmph…You don't have the will to judge me, Uchiha. You are the one that became their "topic"." Said Ken as he smiled.

"…Yeah, whatever."sighed Sasuke.

"Hey, where's the new student, Katsuto?" asked a voice that sounded worried.

Everyone turned their head and saw that it, or should I say he, is Kilua.

"I don't really know, Kilua."said Ken looking at Sasuke and Minato curiously.

"She went into "that" hall way."started Minato.

"WHAT?!" said everyone, except the girls, of course.

"Hey, be quiet. We shouldn't be thinking about that right now. Miss Sakura will look after her." Said Ken, trying to calm down the class.

"You are right." Said one of the student. Everyone started to calm down.

But, not all them were calm. Kilua, Sasuke and Minato are all worried. But they all know how to cover it.

"_I had heard about "that" hall way. Aargh! I shouldn't have tell Haru earily!!" _though Kilua.

"_I think I'll ask Arisato__ and Uchiha about it after school." _He though again.

Finally, after few hours of studying, the school has ended. (Sorry, but I really need to skip this. Because I don't know how to write when they are studying…)

* * *

**At class 1-A**

All the girls follwed Ken go home as always. (Because the other guys rejected them, except for Ken…)

"So, are you going to visit Katsuto?" Sasuke asked Minato cooly while packing his beg.

"Yeah. You?"

"Not really. I got something to do before I go home. Bye." Said Sasuke while walking out of the class.

"Bye." Said Minato.

"Hey. You are going to visit the new girl in the nurse-clinic?" asked a cold voice that Minato knew.

"Yeah. Why? Wanna tag along as well?" started Minato. "Kilua."

"Yeah." Answer Kilua simply.

"Ok then. Let's go." Said Minato as he carried his beg with his hand and leaned it to his back. (you can say…he carry his beg like the cool guys…)

So, both of them went to visit Haru….

* * *

**On their way to the clinic...**

"Hmph…You are starting to get popular aroud the girls huh, Kilua?" asked Minato.

"Hn."

"Uh…So, why did you decide to come to this school anyway?"

Kilua then stopped and look at Minato.

"You know?" started Kilua. "You are very annoying. I though you are one part of the 'popular' and 'cool' guys."

"Whatever. I am like this if I am away from the annoying fan girls."said Minato.

"…I don't think they are annoying…"Kilua said, a little blushed. Because he really liked being popular.

"Huh. After a few days, you will."

Kilua was speechless.

* * *

**After a while , they reached in front of the nurse-clinic…**

Minato knocked twice and the he went in…As well as Kilua.

But, when they went in, they only saw Haru call for help weakly. And nurse Sakura wasn't there.

"Haru!!" shouted Kilua while running to the bed which Haru is lying at.

"O-Onii.…Kilua…"Haru said weakly.

"No, it's okay to call me onii-san now. Are you okay?" said Kilua, worried.

"N-Not really…"answered Haru weakly.

"Wait. When she said "onii-san", she meant YOU?!" asked Minato who is now shoked.

"Yeah. Don't you dare tell anyone about this." Said Kilua while sending a death glare to Minato. (holding Haru up)

"Ok. Ok. I won't." said Minato, walking nearer to Haru.

"_So, when I carried her, she doesn't mean me but Kilua…"_sighed Minato, felt a little sad.

"Hey, where did Hino-I meant the nurse went?" asked Minato while looking at the weak Haru.

"I don't know. I didn't saw her when I awake the second time…" answered Haru.

"The second time?" asked Minato and Kilua in unsion.

They both looked at Haru seriously and waited for her answer.

"Y-Yeah." Started Haru, starting to get her strength back. "When I first woke up, I saw the nurse sitting at a chair…" she then continnued to talk about what happened when she first woke up.

_Here is the flashback…_

As Haru was trying to get up to look around where she is, she heard someone talking to her.

"Oh, I see that you are awake now." said a teenage girl with white clothes and skirt.

She turned her head to see that girl and immediately Haru know that she was a nurse. Haru was about to speak but she found out that her voice just wouldn't come out.

"Don't bother to speak or getting up. I gave you a medicine when you are sleeping to heal your bruise. So, you won't be able to get up nor talk during the mean time." the nurse said with a smirk on her face…An evil one.

Haru was shocked when she heard the nurse's words. Haru started struggling and trying to let her voice out. But she failed every time she does. While Haru is going to give up, she saw the nurse was putting something in an injection.

"Here, here. Have a rest now. I am going to get your friends here afterwards. You don't want them to see you struggle like this and worried about you, do you?" said the nurse while injecting the medicine inside her body.

Haru can't defend herself by that time. Her body can't move and she can't talk either. She was in total shock until she suddenly felt like she hasn't sleep for almost two days. She closed her eyes slowly.

Before Haru slept, she heard the nurse said "Sleep well now, Haru."

_Flashback ends…_

"I knew she done something to you." Said Minato.

"Why that stupid nurse…"said Kilua angrily.

"…"Haru was just silent.

"You should be glad already, Kilua." Started Minato seriously. "Because this is the first time that that nurse hasn't earse a student's memories about Neji."

Haru was now in shock. _"First _time_?" though._

"Neji? Is he the guy that in charge of "that" hall way?" asked Kilua.

"Yeah. He is very evil. Haru is the 20th student that been attack by him this week." Said Minato, still with a serious face.

"No."

The two boys turned their head to look at the girl who talked.

"He isn't that evil. When he attacked me, I can feel that he didn't use all his power. And, his eyes look very sad when he attack me." Said Haru while her bangs covered her eyes.

"…."The two boys were now speechless.

* * *

**At the "Death" hall way…**

"Neji, why did you attack her?" said the raven-haired boy while looking at the white-eyed guy.

"If I don't, all of the "stupid girls" will come here because they will though that I won't attack girls. You should understand, Sasuke." Answered Neji.

"…" Sasuke was now speechless.

"It's the first time that I see you so worry about a _girl." _Neji said as he smirked.

"I am no-" as Sasuke can continue, they both hear a voice that they both know very well.

"It's the first time I see you worry a girl as well, Neji."

* * *

Ok, that's enough for this chapter…. Sorry if it is short….I tried my best….Hope you guys enjoyed it...

P.S...Please do review if you guys can. Oh, and please go and vote a poll at my account... Thank you very much...


End file.
